Our Bliss
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: The end of another workday was approaching when, suddenly, the strangest feeling came to me. Egoist!fluff, Hiroki's POV.


Our Bliss

The end of another workday was approaching when, suddenly, the strangest feeling came to me.

_Nowaki._

It twisted and turned in my stomach, causing me to worry. What was going on? In a way, it felt like a flutter of excitement, but I was unsure.

The minute I was able to, I skidded out of the office, running right into the rain that had snuck up over the horizon once the sun set. The weather forecast had been skeptical, but I had forgotten my umbrella at home anyway and I thought it would be best not to bother Nowaki by having him bring it to me (no matter how much he would insist it was 'no trouble at all').

The weight of my feet seemed much more than usual, and I knew it had nothing to do with the water from the puddles I was splashing through. My stomach felt heavy with dread. With every step closer, the more anxious I grew. What was wrong? What was wrong, dammit?

Had Fate decided to bully me today? Today was special, and yes, it was my fault we weren't able to make plans because I hadn't considered it in time, but why had Karma or Fate or whatever chosen today to teach me a lesson?

I took the stairs to our apartment two, three at a time, ignoring the rain soaking my shirt and bag. Would Nowaki be home? Was he okay?

But the moment I neared the landing, my thoughts stopped short. There was Nowaki, sitting a few feet from our door watching the steady rainfall from just in front of the stairs. Through the moonlight I could make out a thin smile. He was gazing at some point past my shoulder.

I stood there for a moment, catching my breath and letting the relief flow through me. What in the hell had that premonition been? I pushed it aside with the shake of my head.

Simply put, Nowaki seemed content, at peace. He had carefully angled his neck to comfortably watch the night sky; his eyes reflected the rain, the streetlights and headlights from down below. He looked beautiful, his expression soft, his body relaxed yet alert, his hair sprinkled with raindrops. The only missing element of the clichéd scene was some light piano music playing in the background, though the continuous pitter-patter of the rain on the roof seemed to cover that.

For an instant, my throat felt tight, my eyes watery. _What am I doing thinking these things?! It's just Nowaki! _I wiped the tears away quickly, uncertain of exactly where they had come from.

Nowaki didn't seem to see me as I approached, even as I practically blocked his view. How long would it have taken for him to notice me had I not moved closer?

I sat beside him, but he still gave no reaction. It was as if he was mesmerized by the rain, transfixed by the distorted view of what lay beyond the covered landing. I wanted to be where Nowaki was. The place where his mind was wandering, the deepest of thoughts filling his conscious. Ignoring the part of me resisting, I reached for his hand and held it close to my chest. It was cold, so I attempted to warm it with both of my own. Finally, as if acknowledging my presence, he leaned his head against my shoulder.

The premonition I had gotten earlier was still haunting me. What had it meant? The thought of it was frustrating me. Did I hurry and run here for nothing?

Nowaki must have noticed the furrow of my brow; he pulled me even closer. No, I was wrong. It wasn't for nothing. When was the last time I had seen Nowaki? A couple days ago? A week? It felt like so long. Something else more defining must have pulled me here. Ha! What a foolish thought. _Maybe the stress is finally getting to me..._

Though Nowaki and I had been together for over six years, there were still butterflies. Not the butterflies of early love, but the matured butterflies of a different kind of love. A later stage, our longest one, the one with the most meaning, and one that convinced us of our everlasting companionship.

There were doubts, of course. I didn't think I would ever get used to my heart feeling so light whenever I was in Nowaki's presence, like I was floating. Nor was I used to being scared of floating too high as if it would all turn out to be a dream. Because, in a way, it felt so surreal. Because it might have been too much. Because I feared I was too happy, too overcome by Nowaki.

Which is, of course, ridiculous. I mean really, what was I thinking letting this kid do this to me?

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said quietly, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You'll catch a cold if you don't change." He looked at me, smiling gently, blue eyes flickering.

"Yeah," I said, suddenly aware of my sopping wet clothes and untidy, damp bangs sticking to my forehead.

"Did you want to go back inside?" he asked.

"Yes, but...I just want to sit here for a while." _With you._

He said nothing in reply, placing his forehead against my shoulder.

"I was thinking of you, and you came," Nowaki said after a moment. "I'm happy."

"Eh?" I contemplated that for a moment, and then decided, "No, it couldn't have been a coincidence."

"What couldn't have been a coincidence, Hiro-san?" he asked.

I turned to him, "I heard your call, Nowaki." I chuckled, almost bitterly. "The reason I came rushing home is because I had the feeling I was needed...or there was something wrong."

Nowaki laughed, too, in a gentler tone. "It's as if our hearts are connected telepathically, Hiro-san!"

I gave him a look, but he refused to be disheartened, smiling widely at me.

"I'm sorry for worrying you though. But does that mean any time I need you I can just call you to me?" he wondered.

"Idiot, I'm not just some demon you can summon whenever you want! Besides, then I'd have to figure out how to stop you; I would never allow myself to answer to your every whim," I growled.

"Aww, Hiro-san, spoils my fun."

"You're being awfully cheeky," I said, eyeing him.

"But really, Hiro-san, I wonder if maybe it's because today is special..." he trailed off.

"Could be," I answered, but I felt uncomfortable talking about it so I tried changing the subject. "So how long have you been out here?" I asked.

"Just long enough evidently," he replied, kissing my neck. He licked away a stray raindrop slipping down my throat, and I trembled.

"I-I got tomorrow off..." I said, suddenly remembering.

Nowaki froze for a second, pulling away to look at me. "Really?!"

"Yeah."

He reached forward, hugging me tightly. "Oh, Hiro-san, I'm so glad...I have a few things planned."

"I'm really sorry that I didn't get today off," I muffled into his shoulder, feeling too guilty to ask what these suspicious things he had planned were.

He laughed in my ear. "It's okay," he said, pressing his lips to mine.

I inhaled deeply to make sure I would say this clearly.

"Nowaki, ha-"

"Happy anniversary, Hiro-san!" he said with a bright smile. I frowned, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Idiot, that's what I was about to say!" But I couldn't stay mad; the next moment, we were locking lips. He pulled me onto him, to straddle his thighs and to run his fingers through my damp hair, and I didn't resist. There was no way I could have. My pulse, beginning to pound in my ears, was shutting out the world around us, the rain nearly silenced.

But then, thunder clapped loudly in the sky and we jumped in surprise, pulling away form each other. I shook my head at our foolishness, and Nowaki laughed. Carefully, he stood, sliding me off of him. He extended a hand toward me and helped me up, but as I should have expected he didn't let go once I was standing. I blushed - what in the hell was I doing letting him spoil me?

He opened the door, and in one swift moment, shut the door and whirled me around.

"I love you," he murmured. He stole my lips in his once again, the flutter of my heartbeat seeming louder in the silence of our apartment.

With the moonlight from the windows as our guide, we made our way into the bathroom, slowly undressing each other. I shivered when my already-moist, bare skin was exposed to the cold air.

I memorized the image of Nowaki's frame, outlined by the dim light, as he climbed into the bathtub and reached for me, as he had before and as he always would. We splashed water across the tile as we moved together.

Me with him, and him with me. This is our bliss.

…And wow, that damn, romantic pervert is really getting to me.


End file.
